


On Your Knees

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Rock Star Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Writer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: When Dean gets the assignment to follow the Fallen Angels on tour and write a feature article on them, he isn‘t their biggest fan. But that quickly changes when he hears them play live - and meets their charismatic lead singer Castiel in person.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160
Collections: Bottom Cas Big Bang 2019





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bottom Cas Big Bang](https://bottomcasbigbang.tumblr.com/). All art displayed in this fic by [AngelTortured](https://twitter.com/angeltortured). Check out the art post [HERE](https://twitter.com/angeltortured/status/1255382107205107715?s=21).
> 
> Also: warning for recreational drug use (weed).

“Come on, Dean. Please let me say hi,” Sam wheedled. They were sitting in the car in the parking lot, about to say goodbye.

“Dammit, Sam.“ Dean glared at his brother. “I told you. No. Even I haven’t met him yet.”

“Pleeeease?” Sam tried his best puppy dog face.

“Jesus,” Dean raised his eyebrows. “You really are a fan, huh? You’re usually not that pushy.”

“Yes, I fucking really am a big, big fan. Please just let me say hi. I promise not to be embarrassing.” Sam pleaded.

Dean snorted. “Having my little brother drop me off and meet the talent. You’d think I was writing for the school paper and not Rolling _fucking_ Stone.”

“So I can come?” Sam asked hopefully.

“No!” Dean barked and got out of the car. Looking back and seeing Sam’s crestfallen expression, he sighed. “Listen, I’ll get you an autograph, ok?” Sam still didn’t look pleased. “And maybe, if I’m still on this job when he plays in Austin, I could try and get you a VIP ticket.” Dean regretted it as soon as the words left his lips. Fuck. He hated using his job to score freebies. Maybe he could buy it.

“For me and Jess?” Sam demanded.

“For fuck’s sake,” Dean muttered under his breath. “I’ll try, ok?”

“Awesome.” Sam pumped his fist. “You’re my favorite brother. Have I told you yet?”

Dean rolled his eyes but couldn’t help his smile. “I’m your only brother.” He walked to the trunk to get out his duffle bag. Sam had exited the car as well to come give him a hug.

“That you know of.” Sam smirked. It had become a running gag once they’d been old enough to wonder what exactly their dad had been up to when he’d left them alone for weeks at a time back when they were kids.

“Don’t even,” Dean sighed. “I’m gonna miss you. Be good to Jess.” He gave his brother one final hug.

“Be good to Castiel,” Sam grinned. “I really want those VIP tickets.” He leaned in conspirationally. “Whatever it takes, Dean. Whatever. It Takes.” He winked and put his tongue in his cheek.

Dean narrowed his eyes and flipped him off, his brother’s laughter following him over to the tour bus. The tour manager, Bobby Singer, was already waiting for him. “Boyfriend?” He asked, with a nod over to where Dean had come from.

“Oh, fuck no.” Dean’s eyes widened. “Brother.”

Bobby nodded, arms crossed in front of his chest. “You single?” Dean confirmed, a little confused. “Gay or straight?”

“What?” Dean took a step back, glancing towards his brother’s car just pulling back out onto the street. “Why the fuck do you need to know?”

“Listen, son. Looking like you,” He waved his hand in Dean’s general direction and Dean squirmed a little. “You’re groupie catnip. And I just need to know if I have to run interference. This is my show, I don’t need any scenes.”

Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Bi, actually.”

“Oh, Lord help me.” Bobby looked heavenwards. “Of course you are. Fuck my life.”

“This isn’t my first rodeo. I can handle myself.” Dean frowned, offended. He’d been writing in depth features for the Stone since years. He wasn’t new to following on a tour. Granted this was the first time they let him ride with the actual crew and not follow along on his own terms. And Castiel was his biggest charge yet. But still.

Bobby laughed at him and patted his shoulder. “Ah, hell, kid. You ain’t seen nothing yet. Don’t come to me crying for help. I warned ya.” He grinned and led Dean over to one of the tour busses, introducing him to a few crew members and helping him settle. Before Dean knew it, they were hitting the road on route to their next gig.

And Dean hadn‘t even actually met Castiel yet.

**

Dean had been warned by multiple crew members to not disturb Castiel before a show. He wasn‘t sure if he really was the diva the media claimed he was or if they were all just fucking with him, but he wasn‘t going to risk it. So Dean stayed in the background and watched his first live show from the sidelines.

He had to admit that he finally saw the appeal. One reason why Dean was sent on this assignment had been his very vocal disdain whenever anyone had mentioned the Fallen Angels. So his boss decided she better send someone neutral to get the real scope instead of a fanboy. But actually witnessing Castiel - and the rest of the band to be fair - play a live gig was a whole other thing than hearing their post grunge emo shit on the radio. It felt much more raw, much more emotional.

Dean snapped a few pictures of girls fainting in the front row. He noticed that each time, Castiel‘s eyes strayed towards the paramedics to make sure they were picked up and being cared for. He did it subtly and anyone who wasn‘t Dean with his penchant for body language and detail probably would‘ve missed it, but that‘s why Dean was one of the best at those portrait pieces. If he dared say so himself. He mentally patted himself on the back and retreated before the show was over to write down a few notes before he lost his train of thought.

However navigating the backstage area was proving to be difficult. There were a lot of groupies and other press already loitering the hallway, probably to be first in line to snatch Castiel when he came back from the stage. Dean felt weird passing the row and he received quite a few nasty looks when he forced his way through the throngs of people. 

“Jesus fuck,“ he muttered. He‘d just made it through when he saw two big bodyguards pushing their way in the opposite direction. Dean stopped and stayed, to watch Castiel be escorted off stage and into the VIP area. However the only musicians that came through were his bandmates, Meg, Inias and Anna. Dean frowned.

“You new?“ A girl in a very short leather skirt and an artfully ripped Fallen Angels shirt asked him.

“Uhm, yes.“ Dean decided against introducing himself.

“Castiel never comes out before the encore is done. We‘re ‘distracting’ and ‘fucking up his headspace‘.“ She explained, using air quotes. Then she rolled her eyes. “If you want a piece, you better go back out and battle with the wolves.“ She pointed towards the throng of people Dean had just escaped from.

“No, thank you.“ Dean shook his head emphatically. He looked her up and down again. She was holding two glasses of what appeared to be rum and coke, going by the smell. “Shouldn’t you be out there then?“

The girl laughed. “Fuck no. Castiel wishes I were here for him.“ And right on queue, Anna the bassist wrapped her arms around the girl and nuzzled into her from behind.

“Hey baby. Glad you could make it.“ Anna traded the water bottle she had emptied for the rum and coke the other girl had been holding and took a big gulp.

The girl beamed at her. “Told you I‘d be here.“

Anna smiled and the two of them shared a passionate kiss. Dean actually felt a little uncomfortable witnessing it because it felt really intimate. Anna placed her hand on the girl‘s cheek. “Wait for me. I‘ll be right back,“ she promised and slapped her on her ass before she went back on stage with the other two for their encore.

Dean chuckled at the girl, who looked after her dazed, with a blissed out smile on her face. “Fair enough,“ Dean exclaimed, finally holding out his hand. “I’m Dean.“

“Ruby.“ The girl shook his hand. “So what‘s it gonna be, handsome? Fight for a chance to lick Castiel‘s boot, or gonna hang out with the rest of us actual music lovers?“

“Neither,“ Dean decided, fishing out his crew badge from under his shirt. He didn‘t know everybody yet and doubted security would let him pass otherwise.

“Oh fuck,“ Ruby cursed. “Put that thing away, if you don‘t want those lot to eat you alive.“ She turned a little, shielding his badge with her body.

“Ok, you‘re the second person to warn me off now, yet when I just walked through, nobody paid me any attention. In fact, I think a few of them looked downright murderous.“ Dean still put his badge away. 

Ruby laughed. “Well, yeah. They thought you were vying for Castiel‘s attention and let‘s be reasonable, you stand a fair chance.“ She winked at him. “But now you‘re a ticket to get into just this very backstage area for the next concert and trust me, they‘d so much rather fuck you than some of the other crew on this tour.“

She looked him up and down pointedly and Dean shuddered a bit. “I don‘t...“ He stopped. Ok, he did get it. So far he‘d thought it was just a myth though. Those other tours he covered never had anything close to this spectacle.

Looking back at the small crowd and back at Ruby, Dean realized that Ruby probably knew all of this, because that‘s how she‘d gotten in as well. He wondered just what she had to do to be here - and if she would tell him if he asked.

But before he‘d made up his mind, Ruby boxed him in the chest. “I know what you‘re thinking, pervert.“ She glared at him. “I’m Anna‘s girl, you asshole. They know that and as long as Anna is ok with me being here, I will be let in.“

Dean scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Sorry. Didn‘t know Anna had a girlfriend.“

“She doesn’t.” Ruby sighed wistfully.

Now intrigued, Dean wanted to ask more, but there was a big commotion and the bodyguards came back, flanking Castiel on each side and trying to lead him through the throng of admirers. Castiel wasn’t making it easy on them, dopey smile on his face and reaching out to every hand held out to him, stopping to try and chat and touching left and right. The other three band members all seemed annoyed and pushed their way past, Anna going straight for Ruby and the other two going straight for the open bar.

When the rest of the daily press along with the groupies started to crowd the room, Dean nodded at Ruby and Anna. “Alright, I’ll get out of your hair. Have fun.” He could just hear Anna ask who he was as he discreetly made his way to the exit, only fishing out his crew badge once he absolutely had to.

Dean went to his assigned bus, attempting to write, but he was just too wired. Hoping some fresh air would help, he left the bus, distracted by the sweet smell of weed wafting over. He followed his nose and found a few crew members sharing a joint. Dean grinned and after a quick round of introductions, he was invited to partake.

Some tour clichés were great, Dean thought to himself, lying on the grass and looking up at the sky, inhaling from a fresh joint his new buddies had just produced. He took another deep drag, smiling to himself, before he was ready to share. However when he focused back on his surroundings, he realized the others had suddenly left. The one person standing in Dean’s line of sight instead was no other than Castiel himself.

“Shit,” Dean coughed, feeling caught and trying to hide the joint. Except this wasn’t the high school bathroom and he couldn’t just flush it. And he was too afraid to burn a hole in his clothes to hide it underneath his body, though he briefly entertained the idea, butt already lifted in the air.

Castiel’s laughter interrupted him. “If you fuck up this blunt, you better be able to procure me another.”

Dean paused. He’d been bumming this one himself. He had no idea where to get more. Pulling the joint back up front, he checked if it was still lit, blowing on it a bit to make sure it glinted. Immensely relieved, he held it up for Castiel with big eyes.

Castiel laughed again. “Man. It’s gonna take me a while to get to your level of fucked up.” He took a deep drag and sat down on the floor cross legged. Dean looked up at him, still lying down, unable to move. Even though he knew he should. “You’re new.” Castiel observed.

“Dean,” Dean held out his hand. At least this he was still capable of. 

“Castiel,” Castiel replied, grasping his hand in a shake.

Dean blinked, holding on to Castiel’s warm, firm hand for way longer than he should have. “I know.” Not thinking straight, he used Castiel’s grip as leverage to pull himself up and into a sitting position. “You’re the reason I’m here.”

Castiel’s smile faltered a bit. He indicated the joint. “Well, hate to break it to you, _Dean_ , but this is the reason I’m here.” He took a deep drag, keeping it in before blowing the smoke back out, right in Dean’s direction.

“Where did the others go?” Dean asked, after a few beats of silence.

“Scattered as soon as they saw me coming.” Castiel squinted his eyes and waved his hand.

“Because you’re such a horrible person?” Dean still wanted to know if Castiel was the diva some made him out to be. But usually he would not just go out and ask. He mentally kicked himself and his big mouth on drugs.

Castiel chuckled. “Because Bobby would skin them alive if he saw them provide me with weed.”

Dean frowned. “Are you... sober?” Was there even such a thing as weed addiction?

“Nah,” Castiel grinned, taking yet another drag. Dean was a little impressed. “But I get really chatty when I’m high and Bobby thought that would be way too dangerous now that we have that writer on tour.” He winked.

“Well shit. I’m sorry. You must really hate that guy, huh?” Dean was already trying to come up with an alternative job he could be doing on this tour, just in case Castiel asked him next - full well knowing this would bite him in the ass later when they would be properly introduced or he‘d even get a chance at an interview after all.

“He seems pretty ok so far,” Castiel chuckled, passing on the joint. Dean hesitated but then accepted the offering. They spent a few more moments in silence, before Castiel spoke again. “I’m glad they hung you out to dry while you still had this.” He looked at the now almost extinct joint. “Couldn’t calm down tonight.”

“Too wired from your show?” Dean asked. “It was awesome, by the way.”

“Thanks. I aim to please.” Castiel winked again and liked his lips. Then he sighed wistfully. “Sadly Cheryl fell flat in that regard.”

“Cheryl?” Dean prompted.

“I really tried to fuck it out, but man. I picked wrong tonight.” Castiel chuckled and covered his mouth with his hands. “See? That’s what Bobby was trying to prevent.”

“Don’t worry,” Dean shrugged. “I have a strong moral code. I would never write about anything said to me during a smoke.”

“Oh hey. I have found the only reporter in America with a moral code. What is wrong with you, dude? Did they not cut this out of you at college?” He leaned closer conspiratorially. “Have you found the secret to withstand brainwashing?”

“Oh, fuck you. I’m just not a hack.” Dean tried hitting him but he’d been sitting without movement for too long and his limbs were stiff and he didn’t even come close. Castiel laughed at him again.

“We’ll see.” Castiel got up, still surprisingly limber considering how stiff Dean felt. “Goodnight, Dean.”

Dean was left on the ground staring after the main protagonist in the story he was supposed to write. Who wasn’t at all the diva he expected. He was, however, a lot more attractive in person. He slumped back down and stared up at the sky. He could really get in trouble at this tour.

**

Dean didn’t see Castiel again until the next night. Another city, another show. And Dean was really turning into a fan. He almost crossed lines to watch it all from the audience and not just from the sidelines. He definitely had to do that when his brother came to the show.

After their first set, Dean stuck around and didn’t head for the VIP area. Instead he checked backstage, curious what Castiel was doing before the encore. He found him pacing the ground, stopping and jumping up and down, before pacing again. It reminded him of a caged lion, back when zoos were shitty and kept them in tiny cages. But it was mesmerizing to watch.

Castiel was all alone, partially lit up by the stage lighting but mostly in the dark, his energy barely contained. He jumped again and Dean couldn’t help it, he got out his camera and snapped a few pictures, if only for his own private collection.

“I need to see those before you use them,” Castiel growled, suddenly a lot closer to where Dean had been trying to hide.

“Oh, uhm.” Dean stepped out into Castiel’s direct line of sight. “Yes, of course. Sorry. Couldn’t help myself.”

Castiel cocked his head, standing still for a moment. Then he nodded and resumed pacing. “I’d yell at you for harshing my mood, but strangely you don’t.” His voice was loud enough to carry in the vast space, even through the increasing chants for Castiel to come back out from behind the curtain. “Go score me some weed for later and you can stay.” Castiel had sort of pounced on Dean again and was now almost close enough to touch. Close up, he looked even more feral.

Dean just nodded, fingers itching to touch, to see if he could calm him down. But he still had his encore to play and Dean didn’t want the tiger to snap and kick him off his tour. The rest of the band chose that moment to come back, sending him curious glances before they joined Castiel and prepared to go back on stage.

Not waiting for the encore to end, Dean ventured back out to find someone on staff who would point him to some weed. He had no doubt he’d find a guy in front of the stadium, but he’d rather not score low quality shit from a shady dealer cashing in on a rock concert.

When he was successful, he made his way back to the VIP room. He wasn’t sure if Castiel would look for him outside later, but his head was swimming and he wasn’t going to get any writing done anyway. This time when he entered the VIP lounge, the party was in full swing. Castiel was surrounded by at least three girls and a guy Dean could only classify as ‘super twink’. He tried to stay away from the clichés - he didn’t call the girls desperate sluts, the thought only came in relation to the guy - but he just couldn’t help it sometimes.

Castiel must have felt new eyes on him, because their gaze met and Castiel’s face actually lit up. He raised a questioning eyebrow and Dean gave him a thumbs up. Castiel grinned and pushed away from his admirers to join Dean. 

“Oh, thank fuck,” Castiel muttered. “Let’s just get out of here.” He wrapped his arm around Dean and slipped his thumb in the waistband of Dean’s jeans. Which earned Dean even more murderous glances than the night before. 

He was about to question Castiel’s motives, but as soon as they were out of sight, he let go and instead led Dean to a remote spot outside, far away from the arena but also far away from the trailers. 

“You’re a lifesaver.” Castiel exclaimed, moving to sit down, but then staying up and moving on his feet. “Don’t know how Bobby expected me to go get rid off all my energy when he cuts me off, that fucker.”

Dean raised an eyebrow and sat down to roll the joint. “He can just do that? Isn’t this your tour?”

“It’s the Fallen Angels’ tour.” Castiel replied. “And yeah he can. He’s Bobby.”

Dean smiled to himself. Definitely not a diva. “He been with you long?”

Castiel nodded. “Since the beginning.” He jumped up and down and fiddled with his tee shirt’s collar. “Goddamn, I need to get fucking laid.”

Dean stopped rolling and looked up, pointing his thumb to where they came from. “Dude, I’m sure there are at least ten people in there volunteering as tribute.”

“Very funny.” Castiel glared at him. “And not by those floozies. I just...” He took off his shirt and threw it behind him. Dean stared at his bare chest slack-jawed. “Nevermind.”

Dean swallowed the urge to jump up and lick a stripe up Castiel’s chest to see if he tasted as good as he smelled. He wasn’t allowed to smell that good after a gig. But fuck, he was definitely not volunteering his ass. Not even for Castiel. “I could blow you,” he offered instead, because his mouth sometimes made sounds without his brain being fast enough to stop it.

Castiel barked a laugh. “Listen, you do look like you’re good at it. And it would take the edge off, but...” Castiel cocked his head. “Hm. Well, I suppose it would take the edge off.”

Meanwhile Dean had turned beet red. Go him, fucking up his job on the second day, by propositioning the artist. Castiel was suddenly sitting next to him, grabbing the joint and reaching in Dean’s pocket, looking for a lighter. He also touched Dean’s cock through the pants and Dean groaned, jumping back a bit in surprise.

“Oh man. And you’re packing,” Castiel remarked. “Shame I only ever attract straight guys and slutty bottoms.”

Dean’s mind went blank, unsure how to proceed. Was Castiel waiting for that blowjob now or... Wait. “Hey, offense taken. I am neither.” Too late Dean realized that he’d just admitted to his attraction. Then again. That earlier offer would have also done the trick. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Seriously?” Castiel asked. “You offered to suck my cock five minutes ago.” He lit up the joint and took a deep drag.

“Yes,” Dean grabbed it and inhaled himself. “Suck it, not ride it.”

Castiel licked his lips. “So you’re one of those people who only think it’s gay if they take it up the ass?”

Dean frowned. What the fuck? “I don’t know if I should be offended because you keep insulting me or sad because you apparently met a lot of assholes in your life.” Dean handed the joint over and stood up. “And I don’t have to declare myself to you, but for the record, I’m bi but receiving isn‘t my thing. I do, however, really enjoy sucking cock. Too bad you’ll miss out on my skills.”

With that Dean turned around and stormed back to his trailer, not turning back around. He found his bunk bed, glad none of the other crew members he shared with were back yet and pulled the covers over his head. He wasn’t sure if he was more pissed or more embarrassed, but this evening really did not go well for him. To top if off, he was now also sexually frustrated, because fuck, he really did want to hook up with Castiel.

**

He woke up the next day expecting to be booted from the tour, but nothing happened. The next show wasn’t too far away, so by lunchtime they’d already reached their destination and had set up camp close to the arena. Dean wandered the camp, trying to soak up the atmosphere when he heard some singing coming from a group nearby. He went to check it out and found Inias, the lead guitarist, playing an acoustic guitar, smiling as most of the crew gathered was singing along.

Castiel was nowhere to be found and Dean couldn’t resist. He found an empty spot and joined in himself, relieved when everyone just smiled at him. He joined in on the next song, getting a little more confident until he was harmonizing along with Inias, not even realizing the others had gotten quieter. When the song was over, Inias smiled at him, holding out the guitar. “You wanna take the next one?”

Dean knew he could definitely decline, but this was nice. It made him forget all about last night. So he accepted the guitar and started playing Hey Jude, relieved when the rest of them joined in loudly when he encouraged them. Singing and playing, in front of an audience, small as it might be, was not something he usually felt comfortable with. So as soon as he was done, he handed the guitar back to Inias. When he looked up, he found Castiel watching them from outside the circle. As soon as their eyes met, Castiel turned and walked away. Dean gulped, unsure how to take this. But he decided to just not worry for now and concentrate on the music.

The only thing Dean regretted later on was that he didn’t take a picture of the scene. It would have been awesome for his article. Maybe he’d get lucky and it would happen again.

During the show that night, he decided to mingle with the fans before they entered and with those who hadn’t gotten a ticket but stayed outside the stadium, hoping to at least be able to hear the tunes. Dean had gotten a lot of good quotes and was reminded again of how much Castiel’s lyrics meant to so many of his fans. He smiled to himself and went to type it all up instead of going anywhere near the VIP area.

**

The next day, Bobby greeted him as soon as they stopped. “Castiel scheduled an interview with you today. Hope you came prepared, it starts in 30 minutes.”

Dean rubbed his hands over his face. “What?” He’d been told official interviews were out of the question. Castiel, ever the mystery, refused to give them on principle. However Dean was a great reporter and he did indeed already have a list of questions prepared, just in case he got lucky. And it seemed that it paid off now.

He turned on his heels and went to grab his laptop, searching for the file instead of grabbing his coffee as planned. Twenty minutes later he regretted his decision when he realized it would take way too long to the nearest Starbucks and he was definitely not high up enough on the food chain to have someone else get it for him. Dean groaned and waited for Bobby to come collect him for the interview.

It was set up in the band’s trailer, Inias just leaving when Dean was about to enter. “Good luck,” he clapped him on the back. “If you ever want to talk to one of us mere mortal band members, I’m down.” He left before Dean could take him up on his offer. Of course he’d love to talk to Inias. He’d been told nobody would give him any interviews. Damn. The poor guy probably thought Dean was only here for Castiel.

Well, according to his editor he was, but Dean himself wanted to write about the whole experience. The world didn’t need another article praising the elusive Castiel’s genius.

Keeping that firmly in mind, Dean entered the trailer and was surprised when he found himself alone with Castiel. He looked around, noticing how much bigger his trailer was. There was even a small table and recliners. Castiel pointed towards one and Dean took a seat, waiting while Castiel prepared himself a delicious smelling drip coffee. Dean was jealous. But he also noticed that Castiel was not offering him a drink. 

“Where’s your PR guy?” Dean asked. “Or is Bobby gonna join us?”

“Why would I need a PR guy?” Castiel frowned. “You’re here to interview me.”

“Yeah, but...” Dean shrugged. Alright. He assumed somebody would go over Castiel’s answers afterwards and edit out what Dean wasn’t allowed to use. “Do you mind if I record this?” He pulled out his recorder, about to put it on the table.

“Yes,” Castiel replied, smug smirk playing on his lips.

Dean grumbled but put the recorder back in his bag, getting out his laptop instead. He could type fast.

“I actually mind the laptop as well.” Castiel remarked, taking a sip from his coffee and letting out an indecent moan. “Fuck, I love coffee.”

Dean glared at him. “Alright, if you just wanted to fuck with me, fine. Point made. Just tell me if we’re actually having this interview or if I can go spend my time better elsewhere.” Like looking for the next coffee shop. Going in under caffeinated was not a good idea. 

Castiel held up his hands. “Alright, I’m sorry.” He got up. “Couldn’t resist.” He smirked and got another cup of coffee, placing it in front of Dean. “Peace offering.”

Dean narrowed his eyes, but grabbed the mug and inhaled deeply before taking a sip. “Accepted,” he mumbled, before he fumbled for his notepad and a pen.

“And get out your fucking recorder, you idiot. I’d rather you print exactly what I said and not what you remember I possibly said to you four hours later.” Castiel demanded.

Dean ground his teeth. Hostile interview it was. He actually trained for this, back at college. He set up his recorder and fired off his first question. “So, you became popular because you ripped your jeans at a gig and video of that went viral.”

Castiel sat back, one eyebrow raised. “What is the question?”

Dean bit off a ‘How did that make you feel?’ Because he felt like Castiel might expect this. “Did you take any specific actions to make sure this wouldn’t happen again?”

Castiel was surprised by the follow up. Dean could see it in his face. “I fired my stylist,” he replied dryly.

“Oh,” Dean nodded. A reply fitting with his diva image.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “I played in a dive bar in front of twenty people. You think I had a stylist? I was broke, the stupid jeans were old and I’d just started running.” He pointed towards his legs, wearing sweatpants now, but Dean realized that Castiel’s trademark had become laced up leather pants. This probably explained it. “But hey, my thick thighs paid off.”

Dean would have laughed, if he hadn’t been so distracted looking at Castiel’s legs, imagining those thick thighs wrapped around his waist.

“You can print that.” Castiel offered. “Wouldn’t that make a good headline?”

Dean snapped his eyes back up to Castiel’s face and chuckled a little. “Don’t know if my editor would agree.”

“Fucking double standards. If I was a female singer, my thick thighs would be the topic to talk about.” Castiel wagged his eyebrows and took another sip of coffee.

Dean nodded, realizing he had a good point. And it was a good lead in to his next question. “Most of the world sees you as a sex symbol. How do you deal with that?”

Castiel groaned. “It’s a blessing and a curse. Yes, I do have groupies falling all over themselves trying to please me, but that’s not... what pleases me.”

“What does please you?” Dean wondered, actually interested in this answer on a personal level.

“Oh no.” Castiel wagged his finger. “We’re not there yet, Sparky. Ask another question.”

Dean pouted, but decided he better get some good questions in before Castiel shut down again. “Your lyrics mean a great deal to a lot of people. What inspires you to write.”

“Oof,” Castiel slumped in his seat. “No easy questions with you, huh?” He smiled. “A lot of things. My life, the people I meet. Something I see on the news. Art. Actually, art is a big inspiration for me. I try to go to galleries if I can, but thankfully these days, the internet is a twenty-four-seven provider of good art. You just gotta know where to look for it.”

Dean nodded and took a sip of his coffee. That was damn good coffee. He could feel his brain functioning better. “Can I ask about an inspiration for a specific song?”

“You can always ask. I’ll tell you if I answer when I hear it.” Castiel grinned.

Dean bit his lip. Dammit. Castiel’s mischievous side was charming though. “On your knees. There’s been a lot of speculation about that particular song.” Mainly because in one of the lines the pronoun used is male.

“Too bad we only just met, or I’d have given all the credit to you.” Castiel winked. 

Dean blushed, but could tell that Castiel was trying to distract him. “So who else inspired it?”

“Are you asking me if I’m gay, Dean?” Castiel asked back. “Because I thought you had a moral code and were a serious writer and all of that.”

Feeling bad, Dean sighed, passing a hand through his hair. “You’re right, I’m sorry. It’s just I personally always wondered about the song. Not in relation to your sexuality. Just because it became so popular and I’d just love it if it was about gay sex.” He shrugged. It was the truth.

Castiel grinned at him. “Alright, I’ll give you a hint. It’s based on a real person. And as the song also stated, they have blue eyes and a mop of messy black hair to bury your fingers in.” And right on queue, Castiel passed his hands through _his_ messy black mop and Dean’s mouth fell open.

“No way!” Castiel was the character on their knees? That made it even better. Dean beamed, happy he was right that it was about two guys. But then Castiel mimed sealing his lips shut and Dean looked at his lips, catching up with the message here. And fuck. First his thick thighs and now his sinful, plush lips? Dean moved forward in his seat, trying to hide his growing erection. As he was struggling to come up with the next question, he realized Castiel had bested him again. He was too distracted to think of a good follow-up.

“So... what else do you want to know?” Castiel prompted, smirk now firmly in place.

“Your family,” Dean blurted. Not a lot was known and it would be beneficial for a profile. “You still close?”

Castiel’s smirk vanished. “This is my family.” He made a gesture, indicating the whole crew.

“Most of you are from Boston?” Dean asked carefully.

Castiel sighed and passed a hand over his face, looking at Dean in consideration. “Guess I’ll have to talk eventually.” He took another sip of coffee, looking around and then adding some whiskey from a small flask to his cup. Dean didn’t comment on it. “My parents kicked me out when they caught me with another boy. Inias’ parents took me in.”

“Inias, your bandmate?” Dean was surprised. He didn’t know they knew each other for that long.

Castiel nodded. “Our parents ran in the same circles. But I guess some Christians are a little more Christian than others. Depends on who you ask who falls on which side.” He snorted. “But it was temporary. When I finished high school, Inias and me moved in together. Him going to college and me... not.” He made a face. “I was working odd jobs for a long time until my music could support us. No wait. Our music. Not mine. Please don’t print that.” Castiel bit his lip and took a large gulp from the now spiked coffee.

Dean made a note on his notepad that simply said ‘not a diva’. “How’d you meet Meg and Anna?”

“Anna answered an ad Inias hung up at college looking for a drummer. We got lucky.” Castiel’s smile was back.

“And Meg?” Dean raised his eyebrow. Meg was almost as elusive as Castiel himself. Though there’d been a few scandals, mostly involving her yelling at bouncers or destroying cameras.

“Oh, Meg is a long story.” Castiel chuckled. “She would’ve deserved her own album, actually. Songs about my demon.” He laughed at his inside joke.

“I have time,” Dean offered.

“We used to date.” Castiel clarified. “But maybe don’t print that. I dunno. I’d have to clear it with her first.”

Dean was surprised. He never would have suspected that. Meg always seemed rude and... “But she’s so... bossy.”

“Exactly.” Castiel grinned and winked at him. And suddenly Dean was having an idea why the usual groupie wasn’t quite what Castiel was looking for. But maybe Castiel was exactly what Dean was looking for.

This was starting to get dangerous, so Dean decided to change the topic again. “Do you regret never going to college?”

“Eh,” Castiel shrugged. “Whatever happened, it led me to where I am now. And it’s not all sunshine and roses, but I am generally happy. I get paid well for doing what I love. And if one day the people don’t love me anymore, I can always still take classes.”

“I don’t think that’s ever gonna happen,” Dean mumbled.

“What? Going back to college?” Castiel frowned.

“What? No!” Dean quickly clarified. “I meant people are not gonna stop loving you. On the contrary. If they knew more about you, or if everybody could see you live, you’d have a lot more admirers.”

Castiel looked at him, smirk slowly coming back. “Aw, shucks, Dean. Anything you want to confess?”

Dean coughed and reached for his mug, somehow wishing his coffee was spiked as well. “It’s just... I admit I wasn’t too big of a fan before. But your live show is impressive. I’ll give you that.” And he was way more sexy in person. Especially now that Dean knew a little bit about him and he wasn’t the complicated asshole his editor warned him about. 

“I’ll take it.” Castiel cocked his head. “You probably go to a lot of shows, huh? Perks of the job?”

“Not as many as I’d like to.” Dean answered. “I’m not at the point yet where I can fully choose my assignments and some of the music I have to cover... it’s... a struggle.”

“No job is perfect.” Castiel remarked. “Who would you like to see, if you could choose.”

Dean blew out an audible breath. “Oh man, that’s hard. A lot of the bands I love don’t go on tour anymore. Tragedy of my life: I was born too late.”

“So you’d have liked to join Beatlesmania? Maybe hold up a sign for John Lennon?” Castiel asked.

“The Beatles? Mmm, not really. John was an awesome songwriter though.” Dean shrugged.

“Oh.” Castiel said. “I heard you sing the other day.”

Dean flushed. “Oh, yeah. Well, that was one of my mom’s favorite songs. She used to sing it to me when I was sick.” He looked away. “And it’s easy to play.”

“Did your mom teach you?” Castiel asked.

“No,” Dean smiled sadly. “She passed when I was four. I mostly taught myself.”

“Me, too.” Castiel replied, without missing a beat. Dean was grateful he didn’t offer his sympathies or any other platitude. “Still can’t read or write notes.”

“Doesn’t that make composing hard?” Dean questioned.

“I don’t need to know the notes to be able to play them. And when I have a melody in my mind, I can keep it.” Castiel shrugged. “And my band members are all pros. They can work with me just playing it. Still. The drugs haven’t fully fried our brains yet.” He laughed.

Dean paused, wondering if that was a joke. He wouldn’t be too surprised. But he hadn’t witnessed any usage. 

“That was a joke. Again, don’t print that,” Castiel quickly clarified after a second. “Bobby would gut me.”

Dean found it adorable that they all seemed to have so much respect for Bobby. Then again, the man seemed to be pretty terrifying. “Has he been with you for long?”

“Bobby?” Castiel asked. When Dean confirmed, he continued. “Yeah, since our very first bigger tour. After I had become... infamous.” He grinned.

Dean made a note in his notepad to focus on Bobby some more later. Maybe even interview the man himself. “Do you ever wish your pants hadn’t ripped?”

Castiel laughed. “Well, immediately after, definitely. I mean, I’m not shy, and thankfully I was wearing underwear that day, but...” He stroked his chin. “No. Everything turned out well for me. Almost everything is where it’s supposed to be.”

“Almost?” Dean prodded. But Castiel just answered with a cryptic smile. “Ok, one more question to demystify. Since you mentioned your underwear. Is it really all orange?”

He earned another laugh. Then Castiel pulled down his sweatpants a bit to reveal the hem of orange boxer briefs. “Now it is. I never have to buy it anymore.” He shrugged.

Dean chuckled. “Fair enough.” He glanced at the laptop in his bag, with the large file of questions to ask.

“Ok, my turn.” Castiel announced. “Where did you grow up?”

Dean startled, unsure if he should insist he was the one with the questions here. But it wasn’t a formal interview. “Kansas. But we moved a lot.”

“Your dad in the military?” Castiel asked.

“He was. But after my mom died, he just took odd jobs, going where he was needed. Leaving us with friends, sometimes.” Alone, other times. Dean sighed.

“Any siblings?” Castiel wanted to know.

“A brother, yes.” Dean’s face lit up, as it always did, when he was talking about Sam. “I basically raised him. He’s a lawyer focusing on environmental cases.” And he was damn proud. The one thing Dean had done right in his life.

“That’s impressive, Dean.” Castiel smiled.

Dean nodded, cocking his head. “Actually, now that we’re already talking about him. He’s going to your concert in Austin with his girlfriend and usually I wouldn’t ask, but, uhm, he’s a big fan...”

“And you want me to meet him for lunch?” Castiel asked.

Dean paused. Lunch? “Actually I wondered about VIP tickets, but Sam would just be happy to meet you in whatever capacity possible. Out of the two of us, he’s the super fan.” Maybe the VIP area wouldn’t be the best for Sam. He might not get a chance to actually meet Castiel. But Dean never would have asked for a private meeting.

“Oh,” Castiel shrugged. “Whatever. Just bring him by. Or tell Bobby and see if we have some time before the concert.”

Dean looked at him. “That’s... really nice of you. I thought you had a pre-concert ritual and had to be left alone?”

Castiel snorted. “That’s what they told you, huh?” He rolled his eyes. “I wonder why they allowed you on this tour if they didn’t want us to meet.”

Dean shrugged. “So you didn’t want me here?”

“I don’t generally care for ‘the press’.” He made air quotes. “They write what they want anyway.” Castiel pointed at Dean. “But now that you’re here, you can stay.”

“Cool,” Dean smiled a little. “And I promise to not let you down with my article.”

“That remains to be seen.” Castiel raised an eyebrow. Then he looked at his watch. “Alright, fuck. I need to be at sound check so we’ll continue this some other time.”

Dean nodded, pausing the recorder. “Wait, you do your own sound check?”

“Well, yeah. It’s me who’s on stage when it doesn’t work. So I better roll some heads before that happens.” Castiel winked. “I guess you could say it’s my important pre-show ritual.”

Dean drained the last of the coffee and grabbed his bag. He realized the more he learned about Castiel, the more he wanted to know. He was not at all what he’d pictured. “Can I watch the soundcheck?”

Castiel shrugged. “Knock yourself out.” He pulled on a hoodie on top of his tee before exiting the trailer with Dean. “But no pictures of me in sweat pants. Can’t have people thinking I’m a normal person.” 

Sometimes Dean still wondered if Castiel was honest or fucking with him. But nobody would pay to see the rock god in sweat pants anyway.

**

By the end of soundcheck, Dean was tempted to take a picture after all. Castiel had worked himself up so much that he was left without his hoodie, no tee and his sweats were slung very low, giving Dean another glimpse of those orange briefs. And the thing was, Castiel didn’t even try to put on a show. He just naturally belonged on that stage and made it his own, if he tried to or not. Dean was a little sad that he hadn’t discovered them sooner. What a sight it must have been, to see Castiel perform in front of twenty people in a dive bar. Ripped pants or not, Dean was convinced Castiel would have gotten famous eventually either way.

He stayed for the concert and went to the VIP area afterwards, intending to talk to some of the other band members or at least setting up dates for formal interviews. This time however, he was accosted right away as soon as he came near the room. At least three girls were crowding him, asking how he knew Castiel and would Castiel be interested in a threesome, but also, now that he already had Castiel, could he please just fucking leave and let the others have their turn. Dean didn’t even get a word in to his defense. After a few minutes, he pulled out his crew badge and waved it. 

Which turned out to be an even bigger mistake. Immediately there was a hand on his cock and he couldn’t even tell whose it was. “Can you get me a VIP pass for next time? I’ll make it worth your while, handsome.” “Still open for that threesome, but if it’s just you, also cool.” “Oh boy, finally someone I’d even do for free.” 

He was saved by Ruby stepping in between them and shielding Dean with her body. “Ladies, ladies... and gents,” she added, looking at the small crowd gathered. “If you rip him to shreds, neither of you gets their pass. Look at him. You’re scaring him off. One at a time, please. And thank you.” She rolled her eyes and grabbed Dean’s hand. “And I’m first.” 

She dragged him off into the room and only then did Dean realize there was an extra bouncer watching the entrance to where the food and booze was. That explained why this room was far less crowded now.

“Told you not to flash that,” Ruby chastened and stuffed Dean’s crew badge back into his pockets. “After that stunt Cas pulled last time, I’m surprised they didn’t claw your eyes out. Especially Lisa over there.” She nodded towards the girl Cas had been talking to two nights ago, if Dean remembered correctly. “Did he not warn you?”

“No?” Dean reached for the whiskey and poured himself a glass.

“Idiot. He usually dismisses his fuck buddies quite thoroughly.” She looked Dean up and down. “Or, if he plans on fucking you again, at least tell you to meet him outside or something.”

“But I didn’t fuck him?” Dean’s voice raised an octave higher and he drowned half the glass. What the fuck?

Ruby snorted. “A blowjob counts, sweetie.”

“But I didn’t...” Did Castiel tell everyone that he’d offered? But why would he?

Just then, the band came back after their encore, going straight for the bar, except for Castiel, who was chatting to a few of the floozies waiting in the hallway. Probably deciding who was granted room privileges tonight. Dean’s mood soured. He didn’t need to see this. He was here to talk to the rest of the band.

But before he could turn and do just that, Castiel spotted him, turned in mid-conversation and walked straight over towards Dean.

Ruby laughed at Dean’s crestfallen face, but then she slapped Castiel’s chest when he’d reached them. “Do you want him to get murdered? Geeze.”

“What?” Castiel frowned down at her, like he’d only just realized she existed.

“D’uh.” Ruby waved her hand towards the hallway, where the girl Castiel had talked to last was trying to get past the bouncer and the bodyguards who had followed the band. 

“Oh.” He turned back towards Dean, suddenly a big grin on his face. “Baby!” He exclaimed loudly. “I’ve missed you so much!” Before Dean had a chance to react, Castiel had wrapped a hand around his neck, placing the other on his cheek, and pulled him in for a dirty kiss. 

Dean tried to protest, but Castiel’s grip was strong and Dean’s hormones took over. He went pliant and melted into the kiss, knees a little weak when they stopped. But after a few deep breaths, he realized Castiel had just toyed with him again, using him to get those groupies off his back for now. Or maybe he just wanted to mock him. And he started to get really pissed.

Castiel must have noticed the change in his expression because before Dean could explode, he’d swiped a bottle of Whiskey and led Dean out of the room.

“What the fuck?” Dean questioned. “That was uncalled for.”

“You didn’t want to kiss me?” Castiel asked back.

Dean avoided a direct answer, because he wasn’t sure he could lie about this. “I don’t appreciate being used like that. And for what? To make your groupies jealous?”

Castiel frowned. “Jealous? No. I want them off my back for a while.” He groaned. “Ugh, I can’t take it anymore. I’m over it. I just want to get well and truly fucked. You in?” He pushed Dean against the wall and started to crowd in.

Dean pushed back. “What? I’m here to do a job. I’m not losing it over one night with you.” Thankfully he was still sober and pissed enough to decline. Any other time, Dean might have gone for it.

“Who says anything about one night? You’re not done with the article yet, are you? I can limit my output of stories to like, one question per day?” He started nibbling on Dean’s chin. “Half a question per day?”

Dean frowned, hands hovering next to Castiel’s body, unsure if he should pull him closer or push him away. “So you’re not gonna dismiss me tomorrow? Throw me out of your tour.”

“What?” Castiel pulled back. “Why would I do that?”

“Isn’t that what you usually do?” Dean had to know if he was risking his career for this. Didn’t mean he’d decline. He just needed all the facts before he made his decision.

“Who the fuck…” Castiel paused. “Fucking Ruby. Still holding a grudge, I see.” Dean raised his eyebrow, waiting for more. Finally Castiel sighed. “One girl. I banned one girl. And Alaina was a vindictive bitch. Friends with Ruby, or so she claimed. But whenever Ruby couldn’t come, she shamelessly hit on Anna. All the while watching me. So I took her off the menu.”

“You just had her kicked out?” Dean asked.

“Well, no. I fucked her and thought she’d be fine with that one time and move on. But she kept coming back, so then I had her banned.” Castiel shrugged. “Couldn’t have her mess with Anna.” He added, a little more silently.

Dean cocked his head. He could… actually see that. “So you don’t just fuck them once and then discard them?”

Castiel bit his lip, squirming a bit. “I mean. I do. But they’re welcome to come back to the show. They’re just not welcome near me again.”

Dean made a face. “The fuck is the difference?”

“Look, I give them a chance. When it becomes clear they just want the Castiel experience, I give it to them and then I go and blow off steam elsewhere.” He shrugged. “What good would it do to repeat a performance I can’t top?”

Dean shook his head. “Holy hell are you full of yourself, or what?”

“Want to take me down a peg?” Castiel asked, wagging his eyebrows. “I promise you the real Castiel. Repeat optional.”

“How do I know you’re not just lying through your teeth right now?” Dean asked.

“Oh, now look who’s full of themselves.” Castiel pointed an accusatory finger at Dean. “If I just wanted to get laid, there’s at least twenty people on the other side of that door who would do it at the snap of a finger. Why would I work for it with you?”

Dean blinked. Actually, exactly that was the question he had himself. “Why do you?”

“Because I like you, Mr. ‘I offered to suck you not ride you’.” Castiel shrugged with a smile. “Fuck knows why, but so far I do. Don’t fuck it up.”

And Castiel looked really unsure in that moment. It was the final trigger Dean needed. He rushed forward, turning Castiel around and pushing him up against the wall. He leaned in for a kiss, hands roaming down his body until he could grab his thighs and hoist him up. Castiel half jumped in his arms, making it easier, but Dean still stumbled a bit, pushing Castiel back against the wall rougher than he’d intended to.

Castiel let out an indecent moan and held on tighter, biting Dean’s bottom lip and reaching for his shoulders to pull him closer. “Fuck yes. Fuck me.”

Dean reached between them and fumbled open Castiel’s pants. That’s when he realized he might still have a condom in his wallet, but he definitely didn’t have lube. And he didn’t expect Castiel to carry any in his tight leather pants. “Urg, no supplies,” he mumbled, still kissing Castiel. “Trailer?”

“Goddamn,” Castiel banged his head against the wall. “Don’t wanna stop now. Blow job still on the menu?”

It was, but ever since Castiel’s earlier confession about the song, Dean was fantasizing about Castiel on his knees. “How about _you_ blow _me_?” He didn’t expect Castiel to actually do it, but he just disentangled himself and dropped to his knees without another word. “Oh fuck!” Dean cursed as deft fingers opened his jeans.

Castiel didn’t waste time, swallowing Dean like he was starving and Dean was his only source of liquid. He licked and sucked and when Dean looked down, Castiel was looking up at him, messy mop of black hair in disarray, big blue eyes shining, his perfect lips stretched around his cock. Just like in the song. Partially, Dean was sure he was actually dead right now. This could not be real. So he should make the most of it.

Dean buried his hands in Castiel’s hair and just let go, fucking his mouth. He wouldn’t last long. Castiel moaned encouragingly, breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. And Dean couldn’t believe Castiel was that fucking good at sucking cock. Just behind the VIP room with a dozen people willing to suck Castiel’s cock with no reciprocation. It gave Dean a powerful rush and he pulled Castiel off of him before striping his own cock and coming all over Castiel’s face.

Castiel was looking up at him with a stunned expression. Then he licked his lips, collecting some of the come off his face with a smirk. “Well fuck. I did tell you to knock me down a peg. Didn’t think you’d do it.” He swiped his finger through another glob of come, licking it clean while keeping eye contact with Dean, before he pulled off his shirt and wiped the rest off, throwing the shirt behind him when he was done.

Dean was a little shell shocked, having had his world blown quite literally just now. Part of him wanted to apologize, but then again. No. He wasn’t actually sorry. He reached out a hand to pull Castiel back up though. “Trailer?”

“I’ll do you one better. Since we’re not leaving before tomorrow morning, I booked a hotel room.” He interlaced his hand with Dean’s and dragged him through the maze of backrooms and equipment until they reached a back door manned by a bodyguard. 

The bodyguard took one look at them and started his walkie talkie. “Shirt for Mr. Novak. And bring out the car.” His face kept neutral, he nodded and opened the door for them.

“Thanks, Oscar,” Castiel patted his arm as they passed and Dean wasn’t even surprised that Castiel knew his name. A car was brought around just as another girl ran out, bringing Castiel a fresh shirt. “Thanks, Donna.” Castiel smiled at her. “You’re a gem.”

“You betcha,” Donna smiled, also beaming at Dean and waiting until they were in the car before she left.

Apparently the driver knew where Castiel wanted to go, because the tinted window was pulled up before they even spoke. “That part of the Castiel experience?” Dean asked.

Castiel shrugged, pulling on the shirt. “Yes and no. It’s part of the ‘Castiel wants to keep you around’ experience.”

Dean laughed, feeling elated and emboldened. When he could feel the car had reached the main road, he pushed Castiel back in his seat and slipped down to his knees and knelt down on the ground of the thankfully spacious car, returning the favor and giving Castiel part of the Dean experience.

**

When they entered the hotel room, Dean didn’t know if he should laugh or be creeped out. Maybe he should start by saying the suite, because there was a couch area, a kitchen nook, a separate large dinner table and he hadn’t even seen the bath or bedroom yet. The thing was, there was also a bottle of champagne in a cooler, a dinner set up with fancy silver plate covers - and a lot of rose petals strewn across the room, leading the way to the bedroom.

Dean had planned on slamming Castiel up against the next wall, but this was too intriguing. And the blowjobs had taken the immediate edge off. He chuckled and followed the trail, full on laughing when he saw the master suit four poster, covered in more rose petals, candles lit all around - and a large bottle of astroglide on the nightstand along with a large box of condoms, probably containing at least fifty of them.

Castiel was standing behind him, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Dean turned around, eyebrow raised. “I’m getting mixed messages here. Were you planning for an orgy or a romantic evening? And if that’s the full Castiel experience, I can see why the groupie-du-jour is coming back for more.”

“Ugh, no. You think I’d bring one of my fans into my hotel room? I’d never get them out so I can sleep. And if I forcefully kicked them out, they’d tweet my location and I’d be surrounded within hours.” Castiel shuddered.

Dean stopped. “So this is… for me?” This was weird as hell. Yes, he didn’t want to lose his job over one night and he wouldn’t mind a few nights, but… Castiel didn’t even know him. And it was a little presumptuous of him to expect Dean would be here when he booked the room, wasn’t it?

Castiel bit his lip. “Ok, look. I might’ve told Donna that I was hoping to not be alone tonight. And I assume she called in when we got in the car? I definitely didn’t order this.” He flushed and then turned to blow out some of the candles.

Dean watched him bend over in his leather pants and considered asking him to maybe lie down on the bed, roll on the rose petals and pose for a picture first, but instead he blew out the candles on his side. “Fire hazard taking care of, do you want to see what food we got or do you wanna…” He gestured towards the bed.

“Let’s check the food.” Castiel was quick to answer, leading the way back to the table. He opened one of the plates and quickly closed it again. “Fuck’s sake, Donna.” He covered his face in his hands.

Checking the other plate suspiciously, Dean took a step back. “Are those oysters?” He wrinkled his nose.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” Castiel hunched in a little, looking mortified. It was such an odd look combined with his post stage sex hair and the clothes. It was rather endearing.

Dean moved closer. “I admit I always wanted to try them, but looking at them now… They’re much more slimy than I’d hoped.” He chuckled, cupping Castiel’s cheek to make him look at him. “Hey, c’mere.” He pulled him in for a soft kiss, pleased when Castiel responded, opening up and letting Dean crowd close.

He maneuvered Castiel away from the plate and hoisted him up to sit on the table, deepening the kiss and burying his hands in Castiel’s hair, messing it up a little more. Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and pulled him closer, hands sliding underneath Dean’s shirt and tugging it up.

Dean pulled away long enough to take off his shirt, throwing it behind him and freeing Castiel of his shirt as well. “You’re insanely beautiful,” Dean mused, trailing kisses down Castiel’s neck and over his chest, sucking a nipple between his lips and toying with the nub. Castiel moaned, pulling him closer, one hand in Dean’s hair and the other scratching down his back. 

Dean hissed and bit down in retaliation, feeling emboldened when Castiel just moaned again, rutting his crotch against Dean’s. He moved over towards the other nipple, nibbling and tugging with his teeth. “Oh fuck.” Castiel cursed, reaching down to unbutton his pants and freeing his cock.

With a smirk, Dean laid Castiel flat out on the table, stepping away to take off his leather pants and orange briefs. He looked him up and down, once he was fully naked. “That’s the kind of buffet I was expecting tonight.”

“Ugh,” Castiel groaned. “How are you a writer? That was cheesy as fuck.” He kicked out, lightly hitting Dean in his thigh.

“There’s a reason I don’t write fiction, baby.” Dean chuckled and pulled Castiel closer to him again.

Pulling himself up, Castiel leaned in for another kiss, effectively shutting Dean up. It didn’t take him long to open up Dean’s pants as well and Dean kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants, taking a deep breath and surveying the scene.

“Next time, tell Donna smaller bottles in every room is much more effective than one orgy size in the bedroom.” Dean passed his hands through his hair with a sigh.

Castiel made a face. “Yeah. You tell her that.”

Dean cringed, not really up for that conversation either. But starting tomorrow, he’d definitely be carrying lube and condoms on himself at all times. He pulled Castiel closer, thinking of carrying him to the bedroom. But Castiel was built. And valuable. Dropping him somewhere along the way was not something Dean wanted to risk. So instead he just took Castiel’s hand, interlaced their fingers and dragged him towards the bedroom.

Once there, he didn’t start a discussion about the rose petals, he just pushed Castiel over to lie on top of them, enjoying the view for a few seconds, before Castiel beckoned him closer with a crooked finger. With a grin, Dean grabbed the lube and threw one of the condoms in their general direction and then crawled on the bed, positioning himself between Castiel’s thighs.

***

An hour later Dean was looking at the ceiling, absentmindedly drawing patterns on Castiel’s shoulder, while the other man was snuggled into his side. He wasn’t so sure how he‘d handle losing this and they only just started whatever this even was. He was really fucked.

“Dean?“ Castiel asked.

“Mhm?“ Dean hummed, turning to look at Cas and having to smile at how dishevelled he was looking.

“You know what I really want right now?“ Castiel licked his lips, eyes wide and happy and Dean had a few ideas.

“What?“ He‘d need a little recovery time, but they could still have fun in the meantime.

“A burger.“ Castiel blurted out. “Like, a really good, juicy burger, maybe with double meat and definitely cheese and just…“ He moaned.

Dean chuckled. He didn‘t expect that answer. “Is room service ok or do you need me to run to White Castle or anything for you?“

Castiel pursed his lips. “Would you?“

Dean groaned, but started moving. Goddamn cute musicians.

Castiel stopped him and laughed. “Dean. Stay. I was just joking.“ He stroked up and down his arm with a soft smile. “But nice to know you would‘ve done it.“

“S‘just because I was hoping for a reward later.“ Dean tried to justify himself to not look like the complete sucker he was. It‘s just how he operated. He did things for the people he lo… Dean froze. 

But Castiel didn‘t notice anything off. He kissed Dean‘s cheek and slid out of bed. “I‘m going to take a quick shower. Can you call in? A cheeseburger for me and whatever you want.“

Dean took a minute to enjoy watching Cas walk to the bathroom, pushing all his thoughts deep down and away for now. As soon as the door closed, he reached for the phone next to the bed and ordered two burgers. Then he considered getting his phone and calling Sammy or at least texting him to ask for his advice, But Sam would probably tell him to leave right now before he got in any deeper. Which would be a smart move. But it would also be the most painful option right now, so instead he walked over to the bathroom and joined Castiel under the shower.

“Saving water protects the environment,“ he mumbled, snatching the shampoo out of Castiel‘s hands and putting a dollop into his own so he could start washing Castiel‘s hair. Cas hummed happily and closed his eyes while Dean gave him a scalp massage. To thoroughly get all the product out, not because he felt like pampering Cas.

When Castiel‘s hair was rinsed, Dean proceeded to wash his own hair. Before he was done, Castiel started to lather Dean‘s body with the wash lotion and carefully cleaned him, paying special attention to his cock.

Castiel was delighted when Dean snapped and pushed him up against the wall to claim a heated kiss. He took a hold of Castiel‘s hands and pinned them against the wall over his head so he‘d stop teasing him. “You want another round or a hot burger?“ Dean asked.

Castiel whined. “Hot burger,“ he admitted. “Dammit.“

Dean nipped at his bottom lip. “We got all night. Don‘t worry.“ He freed his hands but only so he had full usage of both of his to roam all over Castiel‘s body instead, not letting him up from the wall yet. After a little more kissing and groping, Dean reluctantly pulled back. He would prefer a hot burger himself.

They both pouted when Dean turned the water off and reached for the towels. “Maybe we should‘ve eaten those oysters,“ Castiel mused.

“No.“ Dean vehemently shook his head.

Castiel hummed. “You‘re right. Nothing beats a good burger.“ He looked truly wistful and Dean chuckled.

“Are you not allowed junk food on your tour?“ He asked.

Castiel raised his eyebrow. “Did you just insult burgers? That‘s a mean thing to say.“

Dean flicked a wet strand of hair out of Castiel‘s face and shook his head. Damn. He had no right to be this adorable after incredible sex. He leaned in for a closed lipped kiss and then ventured into the bedroom to look for bath robes. Of course the suite they had came with very nice, fluffy robes. And slippers, which he ignored.

They were dressed just in time for a knock on the door, but when Dean was about to open the door, Castiel held him back. “Could you, uh, wait in the bedroom?“

Dean frowned but complied. Once he heard the front door close again, he came back out. “Dude, we checked in together. Should we not have done that?“ Much as this kinda sucked, he didn‘t want to damage Castiel‘s reputation.

Castiel sighed. “It‘s not… it‘s not that I‘m ashamed or trying to stay in the closet. I just didn‘t want to risk a picture of the both of us clearly post sex.“

Dean crossed his arms, trying to think of other reasons why the two of them could be in this room together in bathrobes and yeah, ok. It actually might hurt his career more than Castiel‘s. “So you‘d be ok to come out?“

“I was never in any closet, Dean.“ Castiel sat down and pointed for Dean to do the same. “The media just assumes everyone is straight until people make a big announcement to say otherwise. That is not my fault. It‘s yours.“

“Hey, I‘m not the gossip column.“ Dean defended himself. „Do you… want me to out you in my article?“

Castiel flinched. “Uhm. I would… have to discuss this with management?“

“Yeah, sure.“ Dean sighed, a little subdued. He opened the lid of his burger and saw Castiel do the same. The mood was ruined, but he didn‘t know what to say to change it. They only just had sex. Dean had no right to demand anything.

“Listen Dean,“ Castiel started. “If it was just me, fuck it. But you already had restrictions for your article. I‘m… it‘s not just me. It‘s the band. All the people that are supported by my music and my tour. I don‘t see a problem, to be honest. For every listener I might lose, new ones will find me. But…“ He shrugged again. “So far there‘s never been anyone serious, so I just blissfully blocked this out. But I‘ll… I‘ll talk to Bobby.“

Dean paused. Did Castiel view him as something serious now or was this just because the article would be a nice way to come out? Shit. He really wasn‘t ready for any of this talk. “Only if you feel the time is right, Cas. I don‘t want to make this into a bigger deal than it needs to be. I‘m ok to hide in the bedroom and leave 10 minutes after you tomorrow or take a seperate car or something.“

“No.“ Castiel frowned. “You shouldn‘t have to do any of that. You… you don‘t.“ He sat back. “Sorry I made you hide just now. I don‘t even know.“ He scratched his eyebrow. “I guess I maybe just didn‘t want to share you yet.“

Dean gulped. And there it was. This was bigger than any of them wanted it to be. But also, a perfect opening to turn this conversation around. “I should maybe inform you that I‘m not shareable. But if you want to have one of your orgies, I‘d be amenable to superwise and share you with who I deem worthy.“

Castiel stared at him, face beginning to flush. He even dropped the fry he had just picked up.

Dean held his gaze for as long as he could, then he broke out laughing and threw one of his own fries at him. 

“Not funny,“ Castiel groused, but his lips were twitching. He picked up the fry and popped it in his mouth. “Ugh, if we wanted cold food, we should‘ve rather had bathroom sex.“

Dean tried to reel back his laughter, but was failing. He kicked Castiel under the table. A friendly kick, to make a physical connection and Castiel in return beamed at him. “Next time,“ he promised.

Castiel‘s face fully lit up. “Next time,“ he agreed. Then he picked up his burger and took a large bite, closing his eyes and moaning obscenely.

It was Dean‘s turn to flush and drop a fry. He watched Castiel enjoy his food for a few minutes. Cas didn‘t make eye contact, fully engrossed in his burger. So he wasn‘t flirting, he really did like his burger that much. Dean chuckled fondly and picked up his own burger.

When they were done eating, Dean leaned back in his chair and patted his stomach. “That was a good burger, but I think I‘m too full for strenuous activity now.“ Even though his cock was at half mast ever since Castiel had been moaning over his burger.

“Don‘t worry,“ Castiel patted Dean‘s thigh. “For what I have in mind, I just need you to lie there.“ He winked and got up, grabbing two bottles of water out of the minibar before making his way to the bedroom. Dean just watched him go, only following when Castiel called, “You coming or should I start without you?“

***

The next morning, Dean woke up first. He glanced over at the beautiful man sleeping next to him, a few rays of sunshine on his face because they hadn‘t managed to fully close the blinds last night, and he caught himself thinking that he could get used to this. 

He shouldn‘t. He knew they‘d only just met and their lifestyle didn‘t bode well for a relationship, but… right now Dean didn‘t want to think that far in advance. Castiel was half laying on his stomach and half on his side and when Dean pulled down the blanket a little, his perfectly shaped ass was on full display.

Dean held his breath, waiting for Castiel to wake up, but he seemed dead to the world. With a smile, Dean slid down on the bed, peppering Castiel’s back with featherlight kisses. When he reached his destination, Dean spread Castiel’s legs carefully, pleased when he rolled fully onto his stomach. He carefully slid a pillow underneath Castiel’s hips, amazed that he had still not woken up. Or if he had, he was very good at pretending to still be asleep.

After placing a few kisses on Castiel’s cheeks, Dean gently spread them and started kissing his pucker. When his tongue came out to lick Castiel’s rim, Castiel finally let out a tell tale groan that let him know he was awake. Good. Now Dean didn’t need to be so gentle anymore.

He spread Castiel’s legs a little more and licked and tongued until Castiel was relaxed enough to let him slip inside. Dean might be a weirdo, but he was a little disappointed they had used condoms the night before, because this would be even better if he could still taste himself on Cas.

He growled, just imagining this and lapped more vigorously. Castiel started squirming, so he did his best at holding him down. “Oh fuck, Dean,” he cursed, but tried to stay still.

Dean inserted a finger along with his tongue and started to stretch Castiel. He was still loose from the night before but more prepping didn‘t hurt. He reached up to fumble for the lube, happy when Castiel thrust it at him. Once he had it open, he coated two of his fingers and started scissoring, removing his tongue so he could watch what he was doing.

Castiel let out another groan and it sounded a bit disappointed this time, so Dean slithered up his body so he could whisper in his ear. “Next time, when you’re full of my come, I’ll eat you out until there’s nothing left and then I’ll keep going until you’re a blubbering mess. And then I’ll fill you right back up.”

Castiel whined. “Oh fuck. Can’t wait.” He reached behind him to pull Dean in for a filthy, open mouthed kiss. Dean only broke it when he felt Castiel try to turn around, but that wasn’t his plan for this morning. He firmly pushed him back down and went back to stretching him open.

Once Castiel was ready enough, Dean pulled on a condom and blanketed Cas before entering him. They both moaned when Dean slowly bottomed out. Castiel pulled up his leg to give Dean more room to move, but this way he still felt impossibly tight.

Dean buried his face in Castiel’s neck and placed a few open mouthed kisses on his skin as he started to move slowly. Deep, long thrusts that felt amazing. Castiel reached back to pull on his hair and Dean let himself be moved in for another kiss. But then it was time to move this along. He took a hold of one of Castiel’s hands and interlaced their fingers, stretching their arms out against the sheet so he could press Castiel down more firmly.

Castiel started rambling into the pillow when Dean refused to speed up his thrusts and Dean smiled against his neck. This was the best way to wake up and he tried to prolong it as long as possible. When he finally gave in and went as fast as the position allowed him to, they were both sweating and writhing on the sheets.

Castiel reached down to fist his cock but Dean denied him and snatched his hand to join his other above his head. “No, Dean,” Castiel protested. “I need…”

“I’ll give you what you need.” Dean promised, rutting against him. When he could feel himself too close to orgasm, he pulled out and quickly turned Castiel around on the bed.

Castiel spread his legs and opened his arms, but Dean quickly slid down to engulf Castiel’s cock between his lips. He thrust three fingers back inside of him, aiming for his prostate and took him as deep as he could. With a yell and a hard tug on Dean’s hair, Castiel came in under two minutes. Dean swallowed as much as he could and then pulled up. 

While Castiel was still twitching, cock still spurting a little come, Dean pulled off his condom and striped his own dick, coming all over Castiel, his come mixing with the last dregs of Castiel’s. Dean looked down at the mess, pleased with himself and swiped a finger through it before licking it clean.

Castiel stared up at him, trying to catch his breath. “Mean,” he started, swallowing hard. “Share.”

Dean winked, pretty sure what Cas was trying to say and scooped up another glob of come, keeping it in his mouth before leaning down and meeting Castiel’s lips for a kiss. Castiel’s tongue immediately fought his for dominance and they shared their taste.

“Goddamn,” Castiel mumbled when they finally broke apart. “Did I tell you how happy I am that they sent _you_ to write that piece on me?”

Dean chuckled. “And you haven’t even read anything I wrote yet.” He laid down next to Cas.

“Of course I have,” Castiel snuggled into him. “You’re a great author.”

“What?” Dean wrapped his arm around him and turned to look at him. “You remember some of my old articles?”

“Well, I uhm…” Castiel bit his lip. “When I knew they’d send someone I read everything of yours that I could find. Had to make sure what kind of author you are before I allowed you on.”

Dean frowned. “I thought you said you didn’t ok it.”

“I didn’t veto it, Dean. Don’t think I couldn’t have had you thrown out on day one.” Castiel shrugged.

“Should I be worried?” Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What? That I’ll have you removed if you don’t perform anymore?” Castiel chuckled. Dean didn’t find it all too funny and he must have sensed it, because Castiel cupped his cheek. “Dean, I didn’t let you on to have a fuck buddy. I really did enjoy your articles immensely and I look forward to reading your piece on my band.”

Dean relaxed a bit. “You really read my Stones pieces and liked them?”

“Oh, not just those. I read everything I could find.” Castiel nudged him. “Did you know your old student paper still has some of your articles up? I didn’t like Episode 2 either.”

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Dean hid his face in his hands. But aside from the mortification, he was surprised that his heart was fluttering. So Castiel knew more about him than Dean expected and he still sought him out. In a way, they were on the same level. Having read about the other and connecting in person. He still wasn’t sure about their future, but this was… not a bad start.

***

_Six months later_

Dean was watching the Fallen Angels perform from right off to the stage. The band he was following for his new article just happened to play the same festival and while his charges were already done, the Fallen Angels closed the day, as they should.

When their set was done, Dean went back to the VIP area, knowing Castiel would not join them yet as he was still clinging to his ritual to stay right behind the stage, keeping his focus. And Dean was not about to break it, no matter how long they hadn’t seen each other.

A few groupies outright hissed at him as he entered backstage. Before he could start an argument however, Ruby pulled him fully into the room and handed him a drink.

“I see you still have a death wish,” she remarked.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know what their problem is.”

Ruby snorted. “Yeah, right.” She nudged him. “Taking Castiel off the market for good should definitely have earned you some death threats.”

Dean smirked. Yeah, actually it did. It wasn’t even his fault, really. Before Castiel went back on tour, Dean had offered him a deal that if he felt the need to unwind, he had his permission to fuck other people on tour, as long as he stayed safe and told Dean about it. He didn’t necessarily want Cas to cheat on him, but he figured in the long run it would be better than being lied to, or Cas resenting him for harshing his style.

But Castiel had just stared at him and actually been offended Dean didn’t think he could be faithful. And why would he need to go for a McDonald’s burger if he had the gourmet deluxe version waiting for him at home. Then Castiel had asked if Dean wanted the same deal. And he’d looked so fearful that Dean’s love for him just grew. And he finally cracked and told Castiel that he loved him. And of course he didn‘t want to sleep with other people.

That night, Castiel had ridden him slowly, pushing Dean down every time he tried to take charge. And just before they both came, Castiel had leaned down and whispered ‘I love you, too.’

And it worked out really well. Dean had stayed with the Fallen Angels for the rest of their tour. He had included a candid photo of him kissing Cas outside next to the trailers which Inias had taken in the article subtly, neither his headline nor his article screaming of a coming out. He’d discussed it all with Cas beforehand, of course. It was the most organic way possible and they’d both received praise for it.

Even if Dean’s editor almost fired him, but that was another story. He didn’t. That’s what counted. After the tour, Castiel holed up to write his new album and Dean stayed put as well, writing CD reviews for a change. It was a great two months and in the end, a lot of Castiel’s songs probably ended up about Dean. They never talked about it, but they both just knew.

Then Dean was sent on another profile piece just as Castiel recorded his album and started a subsequent new tour to promote his album. And so far, it still worked out fine. They relished being cooped up together, but the both of them also needed to be on tour and work. And they were never really alone these days, with text and Skype and flights being cheap enough to spend a few days together in between.

Of course that didn’t mean that Dean didn’t miss the hell out of him and he smiled brightly when he saw the rest of the Angels make their way back on stage, because it meant after the encore Castiel would be all his. Anna winked at him when she passed and Dean slung an arm around Ruby. “How did we get so lucky?”

Ruby slid out from under his arm and raised an eyebrow. “Well, I definitely deserve it. Not sure if I should call you lucky though. Castiel is kinda gross. All those man bits.” She shuddered. “I don’t get why you like it.”

Dean laughed and nursed his drink, wondering if he should get one for Cas the way Ruby always got a drink for Anna. But he didn’t expect them to spend much time in the VIP area anyway.

And he was right in his assessment. As soon as Castiel spotted him, he started running and Dean wisely placed his glass down, because next thing he knew, Castiel had jumped up in his arms. Dean quickly supported him and Castiel wrapped his legs around him, locking tight before kissing him.

“Well, hot damn,” Dean could hear one of the groupies next to them. “You think they’d let me join that? I’d be ok to just watch.” And Dean had to break the kiss because he had to laugh too much.

Castiel tried to push him towards the door, but when Dean didn’t move fast enough, he untangled himself and clasped their hands to lead the way. “We’ll be back in twenty minutes,” he announced to the room before dragging Dean out of it.

Once they were in the hallway, Dean cocked an eyebrow. “So, what? A quicky around here and then you go back for some interviews?”

“Fuck that,” Castiel tugged on his hand to keep moving. “I haven’t seen in you in two weeks. You can have a quicky in the car on the ride over to our hotel.”

Dean chuckled. “Oh man. Now my kind is gonna hate on me too. Soon enough I really can’t enter the backstage without my own bodyguard.”

Castiel cocked his head, slowing down. “You’re joking, right? Because if not, that can definitely be arranged.” He squeezed Dean’s hand. “Or we meet by the car next time?”

Dean stopped and crowded Castiel against the wall, nuzzling his cheek before giving him a soft kiss. “I’m good for now. Don’t worry. Besides, I have Ruby to protect me.”

“That girl is definitely scary,” Castiel agreed, pulling Dean closer. “But seriously. Tell me if it gets worse, you hear? I want you to keep coming for visits as much as your schedule allows.”

“Me too, Cas.” Dean wrapped his arms around him and just held him close for a few breaths. “I’ve missed you.” It’s been good to work on another in depth piece and he would never be satisfied just following Cas around like a groupie, but still.

“Missed you too.” Castiel sighed. “We arrived just on time to hear your guys play. They’re good.” They started walking again.

“Yeah, they’re decent guys. It’s a fun crew to be around. Less restrictions.” Dean said.

Castiel snorted. “Well, if I start a new band just so you can write a piece on them, I’ll make sure to have a less restrictive set as well.”

Dean smirked. “Oh, now you’re really setting me up for those death threats.” He pulled Castiel’s hand up to his lips and kissed it. “Nothing says my editor won’t let me write a follow-up piece in a year or so. Maybe cover a European tour.” Because that would honestly suck otherwise. Dean wouldn’t be able fly in for a day and time zones might even restrict their general contact. He really didn’t want to imagine it.

“I’d like that, Dean.” Castiel gave him a shy smile. They both knew they were talking the long run here and it was kinda nice that neither of them made a big deal out of it. They reached the car and Donna was waiting for them to see them off.

“I remembered,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Small bottles in all the rooms.” Donna winked and opened the door for them.

Dean groaned, embarrassed. But Castiel just laughed. “You’re definitely getting a Christmas bonus, Donna.” He hesitated. “Well. Depending on what food you ordered,”

Donna pouted. “I still swear on the oysters. Me and Gary…”

Dean closed the car door before she could launch into that story of hers.

“Rude,” Castiel chuckled, but within a flash, he was sitting in Dean’s lap, kissing his neck and working on a hickey. This was new. Castiel trying to mark him before he had to let Dean go again. But Dean didn’t mind. It would serve as a reminder for the next few days before they could reunite in person again.

And as much as this arrangement worked, Dean was secretly looking forward to the next time they could hole up while Castiel wrote the next album.


End file.
